Halloween Couples
by Mae xloves Cenax
Summary: Ashley wants to have a party and Jeff Hardy the appointed host finds himself in the middle of something while someone tries to spoil the fun. Pairings will be many. Matt Hardy, Cena, Maria, Randy Orton, Shawn Micheals, Triple H, Moore and more OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Ok so I decided to finally write a story of my own and I'll try and put up as much as I can right away. The summary is simple Ashley plans a Halloween party with the whole crew and someone sets out ruin the evening. There are going to be many pairings but at the beginning only Randy/Sam, Batista/ Candice, Triple H/ Steph and Shawn Michaels / his wife are together already.**

**Let me know what you think xoxox**

**XMae loves CenaX**

Chapter 1.

John Cena, Randy Orton and Randy's wife Samantha were walking backstage at a house show. They were chatting and walking toward catering when the Hardy brothers caught up with them. Jeff and Matt walked up to their friends.

John greeted them with a shoulder touch (a guy version of a hug when hugging another guy). "Hey guys! What's up, where you headed?"

Jeff smiled "Matt promised Ashley he'd meet her in catering after our match". He said it in a teasing tone, all of their friends knew about Matt's crush on the diva.

Randy chuckled and held Sam closer to his side in a small hug. "Cool Man, we were headed there too"

Sam smiled up at Randy and gave him a small squeeze back as put her hand on Matt's shoulder "Matt just ask her out already, she likes you. Everyone knows that. She does everything she can to spend time with you."

John laughed at Sam's bold statement. "Sam, ease up on him. He'll ask when he is ready to ask. Maybe after what happened he wants to take it easy."

Matt tries not to blush. "Thanks John. At least one of my friends remembers that my last relationship hurt me badly in the end."

"Aww Matt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push, if you are still hurting after the Amy and Adam betrayal then take all the time you need. We got your back Hon." Sam let go of Randy only long enough to hug Matt.

They were walking a little faster when Matt replied. "Thanks Sam but I'm ok. I just don't want to do something stupid. I know it shows that I like Ashes but I really like her and I don't want to do anything before I'm sure she isn't a rebound girl." He smiled weakly at Sam before they walked into catering.

Catering…

Ashley was sitting at a large table with her best friend Maria and their good friend Candice Michelle. Ashley and Candy were going back and forth with plans for their match together while Maria was looking around at the buffet and sea of chairs and tables. So when John Cena walked in Maria was the only one to notice but for a few seconds their eyes met and John was the only person Maria could see.  
John smiled but answered a question Jeff had asked, breaking eye contact. Maria noticed that the Hardy brothers and the Ortons were with him. She nudged Ash.

Ash looked up and saw Matt and the others and waved them over. It took awhile but finally everyone was sitting around the tables they stuck together. They had pilled a bunch of snacks in the middle for everyone to just grab as they please. Matt was sitting with Ashley to his right and Jeff to his left, next to Jeff was Candy. Candy was chatting with Randy and Sam as they sat next to her. John and Maria sat together listening to Ashley. Matt had to remind himself that everyone was there when the urge to kiss Ash came up.

Ash had been talking about Halloween and the week the whole crew got off. She wasn't headed home because her family would be away. Ash smiled at Matt a slight blush on her cheeks as she started to tell everyone she was hoping to visit someone from the crew and get everyone together for a Halloween party. "It would be great to pick a central location and Party!! Jeff you could be our DJ if you want. Plus I'm sure Steph, Paul, Dave and Shawn would be up for it." She giggled to herself as she said "Ric would definitely come."

Trish sat next to Jeff when she walked in a moment ago and was laughing with everyone as they all thought of Ric Flair and how true to form his character on the show as it was off camera, the man was a true partier it would be great to see him since his retirement. David Batista walked in then, his hair wet from the shower he took after his match "What's up guys? Can I join in?"

Candy pulled a chair next to her and patted the chair. "You can always join in Babe." Everyone said hi to Dave as he sat next to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her. Candice gabbed the Oreos from the middle opened the pack and handed one to Dave as he would never refuse it. He grabbed to cookie and whispered "thanks Beautiful" in her ear.

Jeff was excited about the party idea and saw it as a way to trap Matt and Ash together for a week. "Ash I think Cameron is the most central location for all of us. My place has lots of space, Matt has his place, Shannon would love company and Dad still has the old house." His eyes were all lit up as he went on planning "Trish, Maria and John can chill at my place. Ash you, Candy and Dave can stay at Matt's. My Dad would take the Levesques and the Ortons cause he adores them and would love having the kids. He could babysit during the party. Shannon can house Shawn and anyone we aren't thinking of at the moment."

Trish watched Jeff as he spoke so passionately. She was glad that she decided to become friends with Jeff, he had been there for her. Though they were not a couple, they were no longer just friend but really good friends. She knew she had strong feelings for him and that she had loved their romantic storyline but she wasn't sure they would ever be a real couple. As she watched him, she couldn't help but notice how amazing he looked today in his royal blue dress shirt, his black jeans and his jet black hair riddled with blue highlights. She blushed when she heard that Jeff had included her in the guests he named to stay with him.

John spoke up then peeling his eyes off Maria and resisting the urge to see if her hair was as soft as he remembered from their on screen kiss a while back. "Jeff, if you want I can ask my sister in law to cater the event, she would love to I'm sure and her cooking is awesome." Jeff nodded yes and smiled liking the idea. "I got to go guys my match is last on the card and I have to get ready, Maria you ready? Steph and Shane added a segment between us last minute again."

Maria smiled "Yes I'm ready; Steph said that when you hugged me after my match last week and the camera man caught it, the ratings went sky high so she is trying to get creative to continue our story line."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all I'm back! I have a few people to thank.**

**- Indy Milk, I'm glad you like the group dynamic. I love so many wrestlers that I couldn't focus on just one couple. Thanks for the support hope you like this chapter too.**

**- Thank you to TrishJeffHardy. I am a huge fan of Matt and Ash as a couple so I will make that happen and out of the couples you love I know for a fact you'll approve of the next pair. I hope you enjoy this. **

**And extra thanks to Flowers-n-Ginger, Daisy girl and anyone I may have missed.**

**Mae xloves Cenax **

Chapter two.

John looked at her as the got up and started walking out of catering towards his locker room. "It's funny how much people want to see us together because of the kiss creative gave us at the beginning. " They got to his locker room door and John asked her if she wanted to come in since she was ready.

Maria stepped in and smiled one of the framed pictures on his wall was one of the two of them that John had made her sign during her first signing. Maria thought back to that day, Victoria was the other Diva signing with her. Vic was being really mean because she wasn't signing as many photos. John had noticed that Vic was upsetting her and decided to switch places at the table so that the heels were on one end of the table and the baby faces on the other end. So she spent the rest of the signing laughing at John's jokes and signing lots of pictures because John's fan's wanted her to sign his picture too. John had laughed and asked a fan to take a picture of the two of them in exchange for a signed t-shirt. It was one of many pictures on John's wall. She noticed a new picture up on the wall of her and John's brothers holding a sign that read loyal chain gang members. She loved spending time with John's family when they came to a show they made her feel like part of the family. She scanned the photos of his family and the crew finding a few she hadn't noticed before.

John was pulling his hustle, respect, loyalty orange and black football jersey over his head as he watched Maria. He went to stand next to her and his eyes went automatically to his favorite photo of her. It was the one of Maria blowing him a kiss as she wore a Santa hat. That was taken during the last Christmas photo shoot for WWE magazine. The photographer had gotten a call so John took a few random pictures of Maria. They were just fooling around but he printed them up and had a few of them framed. "I'm ready for our segment if you are Gorgeous."

Maria blushed; John was always calling her Hun, Gorgeous or Beautiful. She always thought it was sweet of him. She in turn was the only one allowed to call him Johnny. When she had first met him she had asked if it was alright he had said no but she gave him this look and he crumbled but he made her promise that she would use it sparingly so that no one else would start to call him that it was usually reserved for his family. "I'm ready too Johnny, we should go. Oh by the way can I borrow one of your army hats?" He hands her one as they walk out of his looker room.

Moments later the camera man is all set up and signals to them that he is filming and the crowd goes wild as the two appear on the Titantron. "Hey John, how are you? You doing better? I was really worried when you got injured. I didn't get a chance to ask last week I was winded from my match and you hugged me then went out for yours."

"Whoa, Maria slow down, I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me. Tell you what why don't you come to the ring with me that way if I get hurt you'll be there to call over the medics." He laughed and smiled at her while putting an arm around her shoulders.

She put her arm around his waist and replied "I'd like that John. Ohh and I know just what to wear. I'll be right back" she walks away and does go change.

After a commercial break, as Lillian announces them, the pair walked out toward the ring. As John held the ropes for Maria; he couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked at the moment. She was wearing the hat that matched his, a white t-shirt and an army mini skirt she borrowed from Ashley. Maria whispered good luck while the cameras were on them and went to sit with King and J.R.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit with you?" she smiled as they pulled up a chair for her next to King and got her a headset.

"Welcome to ring side Maria." "A clothes line to Kane by Cena" J.R. went on in his fragmented speech. "And Kane with a brutal choke slam."

"Maria! You look wonderful tonight!" Jerry the King Lawler said as he watched the match too "Cena trying to prove ring rust is not a factor for him tonight with a flawless STFU and a near fall"

"Thanks JR, King." "John's doing great. Ooo he's going for the five knuckle shuffle." Maria said full of excitement.

"This could be it folks! I'll let you call it King" JR said.

"Thanks JR. Here it is YOU CAN"T SEE ME!!! One, two and three Cena wins!" King was barley finished saying the words before Maria dropped the headset and ran into the ring and held up John's arm. Before she knew it her feet were in the air as John hugged her and spun her around. The crowd went wild! Maria kissed John's cheek before he put her down. Know one saw it but it confused John because this whole hug hadn't been scripted so anything after that hadn't been either. Did Maria have feelings for him too? Had their storyline been more then that for both of them?

John wasn't the only one wondering as they walked up the ramp together. Maria's ex Phil Brookes/ C. M. Punk was watching them. He was upset cause of the look in Maria's eyes at the moment as she looked at Cena. He was muttering something about keeping an eye on that as he walked away from the monitor he had been watching.

John had a meeting with Vince before he could go back to the hotel so Maria went to her locker room to find her friends and get out of there. She smiled when she opened the door and saw Ash and Trish cheering on a Hardy brother as the Hardys were arm wrestling for a bag of skittles. Everyone one was laughing and having a good time as she got her stuff together and packed in her bag. Jeff won only because Ashley rested her head on Matt's shoulder and Matt lost focus.

They began walking out of the arena as Jeff shared the skittles with everyone. That night everyone met up in Ashley's room to discuss dates and flight arrangements for the big bash.

**Stay tuned (lol bad batman joke)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-P** **Thanks Indy Milk I'm glad you liked it. There will be quite a few couples I think you'll love by the end of my story.**

**-P TrishJeffHardy Hun, I told you you'd like the last chapter and I'm sure you'll like this one too. I guess we will both just have to wait till you read it lol. **

**-P Inday thanks for liking my story enough to keep tabs on it. **

Chapter 3.

Ash's hotel room had turned into party central. The guys were drinking beer and discussing rental cars. The ladies were talking about what music to play and how they should decorate. Matt was sitting on the couch with an empty beer bottle. When Ash noticed it was empty, she went over to him and handed him a fresh brew. She sat next to him and listened to the transportation arrangements.

The flights were booked an hour ago and everyone had discussed who they were going to sit with after the airline gave them a seating plan. Stephanie and Paul had to stay a few extra days to attend executive meetings before leaving for Cameron so they were taking a later flight. Ash had gone as far as actually drawing the seats with everyone's names on them. Each row had six seats, three to the right of the aisle and three to the left. They took up the first two rows of the flight.

One the right, in the window seats were going to be Samantha and Shawn's. The middle seats were being taken up by Randy and Shawn's wife Rebecca, while the aisle seats were to be occupied by John and Trish. Maria would be in the first aisle seat one the left side and beside her would be Candy. Obviously the first window seat on that side is Dave's spot because he wants to sit with his girlfriend. The right side's second row has Jeff sitting aisle side, Ash in the middle and Matt with the window.

Ash's attention started to waver as she started to feel sleepy. She didn't want to interrupt anyone's fun. So she asked Matt if she could go lay down in his room for awhile till everyone left or found a spot to curl up in. She told Matt she asked him because he had the adjacent room but it was because she felt safe with him and his things. She told everyone she was going to rest in another room, to enjoy themselves and to keep planning as long they want.

She walked through the adjoining door and settled in. Matt watched her slip into his room. Everyone had stayed about a half hour more. They had figured out who was bringing what CDs. John had called his sister in law and set up the food. They were down to two possible menus and decided that it was Ash's party so it should be up to her to choose. Little by little everyone but everyone but Matt, Jeff, John and Maria were left.

Maria had passed out on the couch and looked completely uncomfortable. John gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he nodded to Jeff. Jeff got Maria's stuff and opened the door for John, following him down the hall. Jeff helped John get Maria safely into her bed with out waking her. She was soundly sleeping curled up under her blanket as they left her to rest.

Mean while Matt had decided he should hit the hay too so he went into his room and froze in place in the doorway. He was stunned by the sight of Ashley sound asleep in his bed wearing one of his Hardy Boys t-shirts and the shorts she had been wearing that day. The playboy bunny T and her black and pink bra were neatly folded on his bed side table right in sight. He couldn't believe it, he had to be dreaming. He kept thinking 'my Ashes is sleeping in my shirt braless in my bed'. He found that he had to smack himself mentally for thinking certain things at the sight before him, adorable but sexy all at once. He knew if he touched her at all even just to put her in her own bed his urge to kiss her would over take his control. He decided to leave her there, changed, grabbed the extra blanket he always kept for when Jeff stayed with him and set himself up for a long night on the couch. It never even occurred to him that he could go into her room and use her bed.

Sometime during the night Ash woke up to find herself still tucked into Matt's bed. She got up to go to the washroom. When she came out she got herself a glass of water and noticed Matt snoring slightly as he slept on his side in a fetal position. She was touched that he didn't assume he could share the bed with her but she didn't want him to sleep on the lumpy couch. She then did what John did for Maria and scooped him up Matt up and carried him to his bed. She was suddenly very glad she was a wrestler and really strong because otherwise that would have been impossible. She looked at the door to her room, shrugged and crawled into the bed next to Matt. She tuck them both under the covers and feel asleep again shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

**-% Thanks again Indy Milk I'm glad you are keeping up with me and that you like it so far.**

**-% Indy Hun you are an awesome reviewer and I love that you love this story I hope you like this chap too xox**

**-% as always Thanks Trishjeffhardy its been fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Oh and note for all sorry this took so long I have been feeling under the weather. **

The Next Morn (chapter 4)

That morning Maria woke up to the smell of vanilla and bacon. She got up realizing she was in her bed and still wearing the red outfit from last night's gathering. She was confused; she remembered feeling sleepy and curling up on Ash's couch. She would have panicked if she hadn't awoken to the scents and sounds of someone preparing breakfast. She kept thinking what rapist or murderer makes breakfast. It was silly to think that thought because crazy people do all kinds of things but she was still have asleep. So she got out of bed calmly and headed to the washroom just to freshen up.

She got into the shower and used her favourite cinnamon and vanilla shampoo. She hurried, washing up quickly and rushing to dry off and put on her robe. She tied her robe and walked into the kitchenette to find the champ John Cena putting bacon on a plate next to a stack of pancakes.

"Morning Gorgeous, I hope you're hungry. I made buttermilk pancakes, your preference, and bacon." John was topless and walking over to the table plates in hand. He kept going back and forth getting things. First trip was cups and cutlery, the next was for the syrup and the mango juice Maria loves then he finally sat down.

"Thanks Johnny, it smells incredible. Umm John did you bring me home last night too? I just remember passing out on Ashley's couch because I wasn't feeling well." She sat down next to John at the small table.

"Yeah I figured you'd be more comfortable in your bed. I hope you don't mind but I stayed on your couch last night cause I was worried about you. You had mentioned you weren't feeling well and your match last night was pretty intense I was worried the dizziness was a concussion." He smiled at her and grabbed his fork.

"No, no it was sweet of you and you can always stay with me." She blushed as the double meaning behind what she just said hit her. "So yeah thank you so much for taking care of me and for going through the trouble of making me all this" she gestured to the meal in front of her then leaned over and kissed his cheek as she had done in the ring last night.

Before she could pull away John murmured "Maria" and cradled her cheek in his left palm. She looked into his eyes seeing feeling she hadn't seen before. Knowing that those feelings were mutual she leaned in again and kisses his lips.

The kiss was gentle and short but both of them were still rendered breathless by the time they parted. "had I known all it took was to make you breakfast I would have cooked some up for you a lot sooner." He looked at her a sly smile on his lips now.

She giggled "don't forget the topless part Johnny" They both laughed "So... Are we... Together now?"

He only took a moment to think about it. "I'd love for us to be a couple but its up to you Maria. Gorgeous would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be a couple too Johnny so yes I'll be your girlfriend" She smiled at him the smile that could melt him into a puddle. He hugged her sweetly kissing her hair as he did.

The two of them cleaned up the dishes and chatted a bit. When John's cell phone rang "Hello?" a booming voice answered "Hey Champ, Did I wake you?" John rolled his eyes and replied "No I was up Vince. How can I help you?" The response was just as loud "Creative has decided to make you and Maria a very romantic storyline and since you are a superstar and all I wanted to run it by you before creative spent a week on something you won't stand for." John chuckled "Vince everyone should be given some input not just the main event superstars but yeah sure a romance with Maria sounds great I'm sure my girlfriend would agree." John said my girlfriend without thinking about it first. Vince laughed and answered "I knew it I knew you two liked each other I can always tell and I told Steph that it would happen. Good for you John. Tell Maria when you see her I say congratulations. I'll tell creative to make this a good one." John looked at the phone "Ok I'll tell her, silly us for not having noticed sooner like you did Sir. If you don't mind Vince we haven't told the others yet you're the first to know and we'd like the chance to tell them ourselves." "Yes of course Cena, I have to go I'll see you at the meeting when the week is up" Vince hung up without a goodbye or giving John a chance to say it either.

Maria sat in his lap laughing as she had heard the whole conversation thanks to how loud her obsessive egotistical boss always spoke. "He is so rude."

John looked at her in awe "You're not mad? I thought you'd kill me for letting it slip out and making Vince McMahon the first to know that we are seeing each other."

She chuckled "normally I would be but I get to date the same guy during work as I do every other day so I'm too happy to be upset plus I get to call Ash, Candy, Trish and my brother to tell them I'm dating the one and only John Cena" she jumped up and grabbed her purse digging till she found her cell and started dialling her home number.

John was smiling as he dialled his dad's number knowing his dad would tell everyone in the family before John could even finish the word girlfriend. As soon as John was done with that call he made one to Randy. His ear was still ringing Sam was so happy for him. He called Dave next who congratulated him before he could even say more than hi. Maria had spoken to Candy already. Jeff had answered and they talked a bit longer then he had talked with the others. He knew Steph and Paul were going to that meeting today and would find out then so he jumped down the list and called Matt.

Maria had made all the calls she needed to with the exception of her best friend Ash. She knew that would be the longest convo and looked forward to a nice chat with her. She started to dial the number.


	5. Chapter 5

**- Indy Darling once again I find myself thanking you for a great review (they inspire me) and I am honoured you like it so much. Xox Heres to liking this part just as much!*raises cup* lol**

**- Trishjeffhardy Honey its always a pleasure to read your comments and I promise chapter 6 which I have started to write already is about Jeff and a certain lady. I hope you like this one too tho. **

**- Indy Milk thanks for as always keeping me on track and wanting to write another chapter.**

**- Rickster627 welcome! I hope you keep loving this enough to merit being a favourite.**

Chapter 5

He was lying on his stomach like he always did. He just felt warm and content to remain there all day all day when he heard phone ringing. He recognized his ringtone right away but the other one took him a few seconds. It was Ashes' ringtone; some song by Eden she was a big fan of theirs, they were even recording her entrance music. He was about to reach for his cell when it hit him. He wasn't on the couch and that his phone was.

The ringing was driving her crazy all she wanted to do was sleep some more. She was so comfy snuggled under the covers the feel of Matt's arm against her. She reached for her phone in an effort to silence it and not wake up Matt too but he was already getting up as well. She answered it as she watched him get his cell off the couch and answer it too.

"Hey" "yes you kinda did wake me Maria Darling but its ok it's about time I got out of bed anyways. So what's up?" she ran her fingers through her hair as she listened to her excited best friend babble. "Congrades Babes you two are such cuties together plus you are both sweethearts it will be an awesome relationship" she paused listening to Maria go on knowing she wouldn't have a chance to say another word for quite some time.

"Hey Man" "I'm doing good John, you?" a few seconds passed his eyes connected with Ash's and he looked at her nervously. He hoped she wouldn't be pissed, he didn't even remember getting up from the couch and climbing into bed with her. He didn't want her to think he was a jerk and just slipped into the same bed assuming it was ok when they weren't even dating. "That's awesome; we told you that she liked you too." "Mhmm, yup I'll call Jeff and see what he's up for lunch time and get back to you." "Cool. Later Man." He hung up and waited for Ash to get off the phone.

"Ria Sweetie I should let you get back to your boyfriend and get dressed and stuff so text me later k? I'm sure everyone will want to chill before a long night on the plane." "Yeah... Ok... Bye bye." Ash hung up the phone and went over to Matt and hugged him. "Morning Matty, isn't it great about Maria and John?"

He hugged her back confused, she wasn't mad at him. "Morning Ashes, yeah I'm really happy for them. Ummm I'm sorry by the way I swear I was on the couch." He stammered on "I didn't mean to sleep with you uhh I mean not like I didn't love it and wouldn't love to do it over and over ummm I..." he looked at her at a loss for words as he watched her crack up and laugh her ass off.

"Matty I slept with you, not the other way round. I brought you to bed. I mean it's your bed and I adore you. I would never make you sleep on an uncomfortable couch when I could share the bed with you." She laughed again at the stunned look on his handsome face.

"Hold it, let me find my pride, the girl I adore just told me she carried me to bed." He pretended to look around the room a bit as he chuckled.

"She also told you that she adores you too. Oh and I got you to tell me you want to sleep with me often." She smiled and hugged him again but she held on this time leaning herself against him. "What are we doing Matty?" she sighed. She looked up at him a serious look on her face.

"I don't know Ashes, I mean I care about you so much and I don't want to just be your friend but I don't know what to do. I have a thousand what ifs plaguing me." "Some of them are what ifs I wouldn't have normally but since Amy I am riddled with them too." He held onto her and nuzzled his cheek against her hair.

"Do you want to take the risk anyways or are we just never going to happen?" she hide her face against his peck trying to hide the fear that he would say he didn't think they could.

"How about this for now we go out on a few dates we test out the waters and from there when we are sure we are solid enough as a couple will go public with it." He pulled away just enough to see her face as they spoke.

"Do you mean we don't tell anyone or just that we hide it from our fans and the media?" Ash looked at him intently.

"I mean we tell only those who we can trust to keep it on the DL and we stay out of the public eye." He looked worried. He did want her to think he was ashamed to be seen with her or anything.

"Ok. So basically we are an item but we are taking things slow and being discreet. You know Jeff is going to try and set us up in Cameron so if we want to we could let Jeff think that he is the one that finally got us together. I mean we will be practically living together for a week so by then we should be pretty sure of whether or not we want to be in the spotlight." She smiled at him.

"Wait, what am I doing? Ashes, No, no hiding I want you to be my girlfriend you are worth facing the fear for. Please be my girl. But I would still like to use Jeff that way we don't steal poor Maria and John's fifteen mins of new couple fame." He said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Of course Matty, I'll be yours and I am glad you think like I do cause I don't want to spoil it for Maria and John either so I can wait a week before telling everyone and Jeff will be so proud of himself." She chuckled with him then kissed him.

"Speaking of my brother, John asked me to call him and find out if he wants to go to lunch I think John suggested pizza" He lifted his girlfriend in his arms, walked to the couch sitting with her in his lap, grabbed his cell and dialled Jeff's number.

**Ok! So poor Jeff, Matt and Ash are using him plus he is in for a heck of a next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**- Hey Trishjeffhardy, I'm glad you are enjoying this. All my pairs are coming together and I believe this chapter will make you truly happy Hun. **

**- Hi Indy Milk, I'm so very happy that you look forward to every chapter and I'm sorry if it takes me a while before I post more but well here it is the start of Jeff's set up.**

**#-& I am so glad all of the Jeff fans have waited 5 chapters for him but finally here it is.**

Chapter 6

Jeff had quite a busy morning. Maria had rushed over to his hotel room door jumping up and down hold a baggie. He had been up super early and had decided to make smores so when Maria called to tell him the news he asked her if she had an ingredient he was missing. They started chatting in the hallway after Maria gave him the marshmallows. They were laughing over a stupid joke when Trish walked up to the two of them. "Hey guys, you two are up early but then John woke up his new gal and you Jeff always were a morning person."

Maria giggled everyone knew Jeff always got up at the crack of dawn, went for a jog in the closest park then went on with the rest of his day. "Anyways you two I just wanted to bring Jeff the mallows before John got back to my room from changing and stuff so I should go."

Jeff was holding a baggie filled with mini marshmallows and smiling at Trish. "Jeff I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about if you have the time." She said it as she shyly smiled back at him.

"Sure, Trish you know I always have time for you. You want to come in I still have cocoa left over." Jeff knew from their segments together that if you didn't have flavoured coffee, Trish preferred hot chocolate.

"Thanks Jeff, I'd love some, you're the only one who ever makes the real stuff." She smiled shyly at him and when into his room when he held the door open for her.

Jeff poured the still warm cocoa into two mugs opened the baggie put a few marshmallows in each and got a can of whipped cream from the fridge, adding it to the mix. "Here you go Trish, So Hun what did you want to talk to me about?" he handed her the mug with a curious expression on his face, the one that only Jeff Hardy could pull off.

She took a sip of her luke warm chocolate and sighed "Mm Jeff its perfect thanks you are the only one that gets that if its too hot you can enjoy it cause you burn your tongue trying to drink it. Anyways I wanted to talk to you about you designing a tattoo for me. We are going to Cameron and Shannon has the tattoo parlour but I don't want to have to pick my tattoo out of a book. Plus your art is always so creative and stunning, I'd really love to wear your art."

Jeff smiled at her and without speaking grabbed his sketch pad. "Trish I'd be honoured to create your tat for you." "Ok well first things first how big do you want it, wear do you want it and what do you want it to be?"

"I want it on the small of my back, I want pretty long but not to tall and I'd like it to be a fairytale autumn scene but you can play around with the concept from there." She shrugged and drank some more.

Jeff put some paper on her back and drew the area. "Shan lets me keep tat paper with me so once I draw it he can just stick, peel off and tattoo" he could smell the perfume she always wore and wanted to hold her close but he sat down and started to draw the branches of a tree the leaves changing colors, a few falling. The bark of the tree contained the symbols of the wrestlers his and his brother's included.

Trish watched as the tree became more life like as the next section contained the undertaker's cross and Cena's chain gang symbol. She loved that he thought of it and was awed at the beauty of his work as he drew a fairy sitting among the branches that looked like Maria. The next one looked like Ashley and the last one was the spitting image of herself. "Oh my God, Jeff it beautiful! Thank you so much!" she hugged him.

He stopped drawing and held onto her smelling her perfume again made it harder to let go. "I told you Trish anytime." He said it in her ear in a husky voice. He promised to finish it and give it to her on the plane. Jeff's phone rang just then so he answered it as Trish gazed at her future tattoo in awe

"Hello? Hey Bro, what's up?" "Lunch, yeah sure lunch sounds good. Is it just us or is everyone going too?" "Yeah Matt, Ash couldn't reach her cause she is here." "Yea, she stopped by to ask me for a favour" "Okay I'll ask." He turned toward Trish "Trish everyone is going for pizza, they want to know if you're in?"

"Of course, tell Matt I'm sorry I missed their call I left my cell in my room. What time are we going?" Trish said.

Hearing her reply Matt answered right away so Jeff didn't have to repeat it. "Ok so we'll meet in the lobby 12:30." Jeff looked and Trish nodded that it was fine by her." "Yea it's good for us too. See you then. Bye Matt." Jeff smiled "Did you get all that?"

Trish nodded "I think so, we are meeting in the lobby at 12:30 and we are going for pizza at a place that of course John knows but Matt called you because, as per usual between the gang, the chain calling system is in affect. Is that it?"

Jeff cracked up laughing "Yea, Matt had to call me and I have to call Dave and he is in charge of convincing Candy to go too."

Trish giggled because Jeff's laugh was infectious. "I should go and let you make that call and thanks so much for the tat Jeff I would trust anyone else to draw something that's going to be part of me for life. So I'll see in the lobby later."

"I'm enjoying drawing it for you Trish so yea I'll see ya later." He hugged her goodbye wishing secretly he didn't have to let go then watched her walk away. He walked back into his room prepped the smores put them in the oven, finished Trish's tattoo, took out the smores and started sketching the face that was often in his thoughts; Trish.

**Stay tuned, still to come Jeff/ Trish development and the gang over pizza. **


	7. Chapter 7

**-& Hey Trishjeffhardy!!! I'm ecstatic you loved it and yes there is more of J/T in this chapter though pretty much all the pairs are in this one. I love pizza but this is WWE style which is even better lol *hugs back* **

**-& Hey ****Berrycharismatic welcome, thanks for the review. I'm glad you the pairs and I am slowly getting closer to setting up Jeff and Trish I hope a few twists first won't turn you off the story.**

Chapter 7

Jeff's room

Jeff was putting away his sketches when he realized what time it was. He had picked a new hair color for this week and got it all ready. About a half an hour later he was in the shower washing his red yet blond streaked hair. It was tame compared to his usual put a streak wherever style. The colours were still a scarlet red and canary yellow but the yellow was in spots a hairdresser would have put them not in a reckless mess. Jeff had gotten to thinking if he had to draw himself in Trish's tattoo like he had for the girls how would he draw himself, what he pictured was how he wanted to look for a while.

Trish's room

Trish was in her room scowling at three outfits she had laid across her bed. She had to admit to herself that she had picked these outfits because Jeff had complimented her when she had worn them before. She had been involved in quite a few on screen romances but she never had real feelings for the guy before. Jeff remembered little details that no one else bothered to find out let alone learn them. She found it endearing that he knew she loved red lilies over roses and that she preferred slippers over socks. She finally picked one and put it on. She fussed with her hair trying to make it look like she didn't fuss she kept reminding herself it was just pizza with the crew.

Ashley's room

Ash was in her room wrapped in a robe getting out her stuff from the drawers and closest. She was packing as she picked her outfit for lunch cause everyone else was sure to have been pack already. She was always the last to pack but at least this time she would do it hours before they left for the airport instead of minutes Maria would be so proud of her.

The door between Ash's and Matt's rooms opened, Matt crossed over to his girlfriend as she was folding a pink bra and stuffing it into her suitcase. "Do my eyes deceive me? Ashes Love are you already packing?" Matt chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she put in the last few things on her bed other the one particular outfit and pulled her close.

Ash turned her head to look at her Matty "Yes babe I'm packing, you caught me. Are you going to arrest me for premeditation?"

Matt cracked up "No Babe, packing at the last minute is a crime not breaking your habits and packing early, well earlier"

Ash playfully smacked him "I have to get dressed; I should probably kick you out." She turned in his arms and hugged him tightly as she kissed him

Matt broke the kiss as he untied Ashes robe only to kiss her neck and let his hands hold closer to him again. He whispered in her ear playfully "why kick me out when I can help you get dressed?" He reached for the panties and got to his knees holding out the panties for her to step into.

She giggled as she stepped into them but her laugh was cut short as Matt slid them up her legs, his fingers caressing the entire way up till they were in place. He reached for her bra as he slid her robe off her shoulders and kissed her neck as he pressed the bra to her chest. Her breathing was heavier as she slid the straps into place while he continued to kiss her neck as he hooked it into place. He was holding her jeans as be kissed down her body so that he was again on the floor low enough for her to step into her them. He got up quickly and kissed her passionately holding her as he shivered his teasing her had as much of an effect on him as it did her. Both of them were trembling, as Matt handed her the shirt and tried to calm down.

"You were absolutely right Matty, having kicked you out would have been a big mistake on my part." She spoke in a faint voice before she kissed him again. They were both ready at that point so they sat on her be talking and kissing for quite a while.

The lobby

Maria and John were waiting for everyone. They were holding on to each other and being like those couples on the street that you pass by and you think *how cute*. Jeff was the first one down to meet them.

"Wow Jeff you look great, I love the hair, take it from me you did a great job!" Maria said smiling, looking over one of her best friends. He was wearing a red undershirt and black cargo pants with red thread used to sow all the seams and the red dragon crawling up his left pant leg. It was a casual outfit but the pants were dressy by Jeff's standards, they weren't too baggy or faded or ripped, Maria had never seen him wear them.

"Thanks Ria" he smiled at her and greeted John with the manly shoulder touch then hugged Maria. The three of them stood together to wait.

Ash's room 3 minutes ago

"Ashes you should go first then I'll follow a minute later so no one figures us out just yet" Matt laughed and kissed her.

She nodded as she kissed him back then got up to leave "see you in a few Love". Then she walked out the door. Matt felt stupid counting to sixty in his head but he did then followed suit.

The lobby

Dave and Candy had arrived at the same time as Ash and Trish, then Matt trailed behind. "John is that everyone?" Dave asked.

"Yeah this is all of us for now Shawn and Rebecca are taking their kids to visit their grandmother for the week while we all go to Cameron so they couldn't make it for lunch in less they wanted to miss the flight later."

**Ok so I had to do this before I got in the pizza Chap I had in mind so bare with me I'll type it up and put it up soon. Xoxoxoxoxox **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone. Sorry it took this long with a break up, the holidays and illness. I wasn't up to writing because it would have been bad work on my part and I have to be at my best for all of you. Thanks so much to TrishJeffHardy and Indy for being there and still keeping up and to those like Rainy who just got into the story thanks for the support. **

**Xoxoxoxox**

**XMae loves CenaX**

Slices, Chapter 8

With everyone gathered they all went to the parking lot and got into two separate cars. Jeff was all excited that he was getting to use the hummer he rented. He grabbed Trish's hand and walked her to the passenger seat of it and opened the door for her. "Mi Lady" he said to her in a bad accent as held the door open.

"Thank you kind Sir" she laughed and hugged him. "We have seen A Knight's Tale way too many times. Oh and Jeff your hair looks amazing"

Jeff smiled at her as he shyly ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks I was inspired to do it this way when I drew myself as one of the fae for your tat. Which I finished by the way, I hope you'll like it I'll put it in my carry on bag so I can show you on the plane." He closed her door and went over to the driver's side and slid in as his brother and Ash got into the back.

Matt buckled up as he spoke "Jeff, John is parked like three spaces away and said to follow him cause he has been to the place pretty often but John wrote the address down in case we lose each other and need to use the GPS"

"Wow John being smart" Ash giggled as she held Matt's hand out of Jeff's sight when he looks through the rear view mirror. "I know he is actually pretty smart but he is such a giant goof I forget it sometimes."

"We're here." Jeff pointed at a decent sized building labelled by a huge sign in the shape of a slice of pizza. Each letter of the name was on a piece of pepperoni. "Slices, well it sounds good."

Once parked, the gang went inside and was greeted by two guy wearing dark jeans, T shirts and aprons. "Guys this is Shawn and Liam, they own Slices. Shawn, Liam this is my girlfriend Maria, this is the Hardy brothers Matt and Jeff. And those two ladies are Ashley and Trish. You guys probably remember Randy and his wife Sam; they are on their way and should be here any minute."

"Nice to meet you both. This place is great and it smells fantastic." Maria sniffed the air and smiled at the two good looking pizza chefs in front of her. It was clear to her that Shawn and Liam were more then business partners.

"Thanks Maria, we spent a year renovating and since we open those doors a few years back this place has been packed but today we are closed to all but the WWE." Liam ushered everyone to the long table set up in the middle of the restaurant as he spoke. "Please sit, make yourselves comfortable, I put menus at every place setting."

"Thanks Liam" Ash said as she chose a spot between Maria and Matt. Jeff and Trish were still discussing the tattoo as Jeff pulled out a chair for her then sat down placing himself between her and Matt. Candy and Dave were talking to Shawn about Ireland. He was telling them about growing up there and the culture shock he got when his family moved to the states. He was fifteen at the time so he still had the beautiful Irish lithe. Everyone had sort of just added themselves to that conversation and were intently listening to Shawn's story as the Orton's arrived and settled into their own seats.

Liam went around taking everyone's order and adding tidbits to Shawn story as he did. Liam took over the conversation and told everyone about meeting Shawn in high school as Shawn took the order pad from Liam and went towards the kitchen. The kitchen was open to the room so he could still hear the convo as he worked. One by one everyone got their pizza.

"Shawn has always been really smart and he went to college to study business so he could do the finances for this place, that's where he met Dan and Jenn" Liam spoke, his hand moving as he did.

"Jenn is my brother Dan's wife now; she is the caterer I told you guys about." John said between bites of his barbecue chicken pizza. "I first started to come here when we do shows here cause Jenn swore that it was the best pizza ever and I keep coming because she was right."

Maria nodded hear head and finished chewing. "After my first bite I realized I've had it before. John's brothers had come to one of my first shows and noticed how close John and I were so they decided to invited me over for a gaming night. We ended up playing Smackdown Vs Raw and it became tradition. Once a year we play the game and order pizza and the first year I was a character on the game we were here and we ordered from Slices."

"I remember that night. It was hilarious, my older brother played as me and Dan played as you and kicked my ass." John chuckled as he put an arm around her then whispered in her ear "I would lay down and take it if you ever tried to kick my ass cause I probably did something to deserve it. I love ya Maria."

Maria laughed while she shifted her weight to lean against John and whispered back. "I love you too Johnny." She fed him a bite of her pizza and continued to listen to the stories being told.

Shawn had asked Ashley why she wanted to be a Diva. "I was always different I want to participate in gym when most girls tried to get out of it. I love went we would get out every single mat and stick them together cause I knew it meant we were doing Greco Roman wrestling. The girls in my class always opted to go a small part of the gym and a work out video instead but I stayed with the guys. I got really good at it and since I was a fan of the wrestling on TV I just put two and two together and did everything I could to become a Diva."

"I remember her first day on the Diva search she was nervous so she was doing cartwheels backstage and nearly kicked me in the head. It was from then on I hoped that Ashes would be our new Diva." Matt smiled.

"Ya. I remember that night cause Matt walk into our dressing room and told me he had picked his favourite from the Diva search." Jeff said "Amy smacked him and we just made her more mad cause we talked about the contestants in that search season in detail. Sorry Ash but Maria was my favourite."

"It's ok Jeffy, Matt is my favourite out of the two of you." Everyone chanted Ooos and laughed at Ash's remark.

The laughing, eating and story telling went on for a few hours till John realized they need to get back and make sure everyone was packed and ready. Their flight was only four hours away at this point. Everyone said goodbye to Shawn and Liam then got into the cars.


	9. Chapter 9

* Hey Trishjeffhardy, I'm so very glad you like how the pairings are going. I just couldn't help but pair all my favourites lol. I strongly agree the Jaria is an awesome couple and soon more favourites will be together. xoxoxox

* Hi Indy Milk, I'm Happy you liked Shawn and Liam because in real life they are my good friends and they are really Irish too. I'm so very sorry you had to run into your crush when he was with her. I hope you know that if you ever need comfort you can count on me, plus Im sure she has nothing on you Beautiful. Lots of love back.

* Hey Livin on the Edge, thanks for adding me to your alerts and I am pleased that you are into the group dynamic. I have always loved Matt and Ash too I was sad when they broke up.

* Thanks for the add support by Bobfrank and FunkyKitten

This is one of those transition chapters that was just cute and had to be added.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mae

Chapter 9

Maria had this ritual when it came to packing since she started working for the WWE.

She had always been good at making sure she never left anything behind or over filled her bag. She noticed how often everyone forgot stuff in the last hotel room or in the last arena. That's why the tradition among the crew is to let Maria make sure you have everything.

Ash was watching Maria do her pre check out thang. At the moment, Maria was on her knees searching under Ash's bed for stray items. She was putting her suitcase on her bed so it would be out of Ria's way and waited for the seal of approval before she could go and checkout. Ashley just smiled shyly when Maria cried out Ah ha and unplugged the cell charger from the socket. "Sorry Ria. I was so sure I had everything this time."

"No biggy Ash. I found it in time and I can official clear you for check out." Both divas laughed. "I have to use the washroom, do you mind stopping by matt's room on your way down and letting him know his room is next."

"Sure Hon." Ash said as she grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. When she reached Matt's door she knocked and waited.

Matt opened his door and smiled "Hey Babe, I was expecting Maria but got an angel instead." He let her in then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Ash kissed him back then eased away. "I'd love to stay and make out but Maria will be here any second. She sent me over to warn you that your room is next."

Matt laughed "ok no making out but can I have a good bye till the airport kiss?" he asked but was already putting his arms around her waist, pulling her close without answer. They were kissing, a passionate kiss, when there was a tiny knock on Matt's door. Matt gave Ash one last quick peck before he went to answer the door.

"Hey Maria" Matt said as he ushered the diva in.

"Hi Matt, oh Hey Ash, I thought you'd be downstairs by now." Maria said as she already began to search the couch and moving on area by area.

"Well you were really quick in the washroom I guess Ria cause I just barely told Matt you were on you're way when you knocked." Ash smiled at Matt while Maria's back was turned and whispered its sorta true.

Matt tried not to laugh. "So Ria, how am I doing so far? You know the guys made a bet with each other to be the only one you don't find stuff in their rooms."

"You can't be serious. That's hilarious. Well I just have to check the plugs and the bathroom and I'll be done, so far so good Matt." Maria giggled as she found nothing left plugged in and went over to the bathroom. "Sorry Matt you lose that bet." She came out holding a bottle of Irish springs body wash.

"Man, really? I checked the bathroom. Well next hotel stay." Matt laughed as he grabbed the body wash from Maria and stuffed it into his suitcase. "Who's rooms do you have left to check Ria?"

"Jeff's, the Orton's and Trish's" Maria smiled "out of the two guys that are left to possibly win that bet I'd say Jeff has it in the bag. Sam and Randy are the worst packers I know. Well Trish is awesome but you said only the guys were in on the bet." She walked over to the connecting door on the left side of the room and knocked. "Hey I just noticed your room is between Ash's and Jeff's. You are always in the middle of them Matt, on the plane too. Anyways see you two in the lobby"

Jeff opened the door and grinned at Maria. "Hey Ria. Come on in."

"Hey Jeff, thanks" She walked in when Jeff moved into the room himself. "Why are you grinning at me like that Jeff?"

"cause John wanted to know where you were landed so he called me and told me that so far a lot of our coworkers have been forgetful." Jeff followed Ria's gaze hoping she hadn't spotted something he had missed. He was so close to winning the bet. And since the last hotel stay had produced no winner, the pot was double this time.

"Oh, the bet." She giggled and kept looking in dresser drawers.

"You know about that?" Jeff sheepishly asked.

"Yes Matt told me about it. Well Jeff so far you are the only guy who hasn't forgotten to pack anything. Good work. Oh before you go down to the lobby I have a question, what happens if two people don't forget anything?" She looked at Jeff curiously.

"We split the pot, if no one wins then the money is doubled the next stay and it keeps adding till someone wins." Jeff smiled as they walked out of his room and across the hall to Randy and Sam's room. "See ya downstairs Ria" Jeff said as he walked down the hall to the elevators.

Maria was waiting for Randy to open the door when she saw her friend/ex Phil walking down the hall with his suitcase and waved to him. "Hey Phil, have fun on your vacation time."

"Hey Mare, thanks you too." Phil waved back as he kept walking all the while his mind was racing with thoughts.

The door in front of her opened. "Hey Sam, everything alright you look flushed and out of breath?" Maria asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh yeah Ria, I'm fine. Just been one of those days I guess." Sam replied as she ran her fingers through her hair and let Maria in.

About 15 minutes later Maria said bye to the Ortons and headed to Trish's room. Well Jeff had won the bet. She knocked on Trish's door and within seconds Trish let her in greeting her with a cookie. "Hey Trish. Oh thanks we all know I'll never refuse a chocolate chip cookie."

"Hey anytime Hun. I'm trying to finish the pack we had bought. They're all done." Trish said as she threw out the box.

"Well Trish as usual your room is super easy." Maria smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and bend over to check under the bed and in the drawers. "It's spotless we are ready to go."

Finally everyone one was in the lobby and checked out as the shuttle to the airport arrived. The guys gave Jeff his winnings and they were off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Trishjeffhardy! I know in my heart you'll love this chapter. I wrote a few parts of it with you in mind.**

**Hi LastWhiteRose. Here it is hope you likes this one too.**

**Hey Mandy, that's just funny I'm glad Jeff won too lol. **

**Hey Indy Darling, yes I have msn its ****Light_**** msg me anytime and write me a little note so I know its you. I am here for you. I`ll tell Shawn and Liam when I see them. Here`s to hoping you like this one as much as the last one.**

**To All: Don`t sweat about using my email if you need me but please don`t send me hate mail or anything like that I am trusting readers with it with open arms don`t make me regret that I did. Xoxoxoxoxox **

Chapter 10.

As the group arrived at the airport they ran into a lot of other WWE crewmembers taking different flights. Everyone usually went home to their families on longer vacation times like this one cause between appearances, signings and tapings you didn't get home very often. Kelly was waiting at the terminal next to theirs for her flight to Jacksonville to visit her parents. She was talking to Maria and John. "I'm so happy for you guys, you make such a cute couple."

"Thanks Kel, John is a great guy. I'm glad we got together." Everyone knew Kelly Kelly's name is actually Barbara and that her family call her Barbie but she preferred to be called Kelly so everyone did. "If you get a chance to come to Cameron for the party you are more then welcome Kel."

"Yeah Kelly you should try and make it. It's going to be great." John said as he hugged Maria closer to his chest.

"I do my best guys but it's been a while since I've been home." Kelly smiled then paused, listening as the loud speakers called out the number of a new flight boarding. "That's my flight, you guys have fun I'll miss you all, tell everyone else too" she hugged them and walked away toward the line up at the gate.

John and Maria went to sit with the Hardy brothers, Ash and Trish. "Hey guys where is everyone else?" John asked as he sat down and pulled Maria into his lap.

"Rand and Sam are saying bye to their friend Tracy she was watching the baby for them today so they could pack and stuff so she brought the baby straight here for them. Goodness only knows where Candy and Dave are. Shawn and Rebecca are over there talking to Mark and Glenn." Ashley turned to Jeff. "Jeff, Just Six Spaces is going to perform in Cameron two days before all hallows eve. It's a reunion performance."

Jeff was opening his guitar case and pulled out a beautiful Gibson in a dark cheery stained wood. "Nice Ash did you get tickets?" he strummed the chords of Ash's entrance song then switched to Try by Just Six Spaces.

"Of course I got tickets, one for me and my date and one for you and your date I figured that would be enough since we are the only Just Six Spaces fans from the group that's going to Cam. I also got the all access passes; one of the perks of a smaller venue." Jeff and Ash liked a few bands in common and had seen Aiden in concert a few months back.

Trish was lost in her own thoughts of the few times she had seen Jeff play. One memory in particular came to mind. She and Jeff had just left a meeting with creative in which they were told their on screen relationship was coming to an end. Jeff had just walked out and disappeared. When she finally found him, he hadn't noticed her cause he was sitting on a crate playing a song, singing to himself. She had gone to her hotel remembering some of the lyrics and had found out that too was a Just Six Spaces song called Just Go. She had yet to muster the courage to ask Jeff if he had sung that particular song because he believed they were truly better off this way or if he just loved the song. She was afraid he was just being true to from and singing a song that best portrayed his feelings at the moment.

"Earth to Trish. Hey Trish." Ashley poked her. "Trish Hon, what's up? What were you thinking about that was upsetting?"

"Sorry Ash its nothing, I'm ok, just spaced out, no biggy" she smiled weakly and shivered.

Jeff had stopped playing when Ash sounded concerned while saying Trish's name and was watching when she shivered. He was wearing a hoodie as he always did for a plane ride so he put the guitar down and shrugged off the sweater then dropping it over Trish's head. "That should help keep you warm" he said as he tugged it down gently till she was wearing his hoodie. He took one last look to make sure she was ok and went back to his guitar.

Trish was surrounded by Jeff's scent as it clung to the hoodie. She felt the blush creeping up into her cheeks when Jeff's eyes met hers and he started to play an acoustic version of her song 'Time to Rock and Roll' She laughed at the song cause it sounded so odd as a guitar piece. "Thanks Jeff, you sure you don't need it you might get cold?"

"Anytime, I'm fine Trish I have an extra." Jeff smiled and went back to playing something else.

Matt recognized the new song as one he'd heard so many times at home. It was one of the first few songs Jeff had every written. Matt knew the song enough that he sang along.

Ash was watching Her boyfriend as he sang in time with Jeff. She swayed a little moving to the tune and resisting the urge hold on to Matt.

Ash's eyes gave her away, her feelings for Matt were clear to see. Jeff always could the love in her eyes as she looked at Matt. It was funny that he and Ash had more in common yet it was Matt she loved. They were always closer as friends but never had feelings for each other. For Ash it was always Matt and recently he had to admit to himself it has always been Trish. It had hurt so much when creative had told them their storyline was over because he had fallen in love with her and he had to watch as they set her up over and over never knowing if she would fall in love with one of them. He figured that she was better off as his friend; she deserved better then a guy who dyed his hair purple and had odd habits. She was just so beautiful and refined.

The song was interrupted when a teenaged girl and a young boy came up to the group wearing WWE apparel. The teen was wearing a chain gang t-shirt but her necklace matched the Hardy's symbol on the hoodie Trish was now wearing. Her younger brother was sporting a DX t-shirt. The girl was talking a mile a minute "Omg Trish are you and Jeff back together? That would be so cute! I'm glad John is with you Maria and not that Torrie. You guys must get noticed a lot I'm sorry I just couldn't help but come and see if you'd sign my scrapbook."

John chuckled and took the book from the girl "Sure, who do I make it out to?"

The girl blushed a crimson colour and whispered "Lisa, oh and my little brother Joey."

John signed the book then passed it on to Matt and then it kept going till everyone in reach had sign. "Yo, Shawn there is a boy here who'd like to meet you I think."

Joey looked up at Shawn in awe. The boy's eyes grew wider in admiration as Shawn approached and said Hi. He stood closer to his sister as he replied "Hi Mr. Micheals"

Shawn chuckled "So you're a DX fan. That's great little man. Here you can have this." Shawn grabbed his keys and removed a DX key chain from it and handed it to Joey. "It's my favourite so keep it safe for me K?"

Joey held it close to his heart and shook his head rapidly to say yes. Then pulled on his sister's hand towards their parents really wanting to show them. Lisa got her scrapbook signed by Shawn as well before they left. "Man that kid was cute. Anyways guys I'm going to the washroom cause they are going to board us soon its already almost eleven thirty."

Soon enough their flight number was called. Ashley was handing her ticket to the stewardess when she saw Phil hand his to the other one. She thought it was odd the C.M. Punk was headed to North Carolina but figured he must be taking a connecting flight and thought nothing more of it as she got on the plane.


	11. Chapter 11

Trishjeffhardy Honey this chapter will be a favourite for you I think. Sorry it took so long to get up my computer died and ate the first draft.

LastWhiteRose I am doing my best to make it all possible and the fans are part of everyday life for them. Have fun with this one.

Livin on the Edge, you are one of the few who is worried about CM in the story hopefully this chapter will lead everyone in that direction.

IndyMilk Darling you will enjoy this I'm sure and it answers part of the Phil question. Mucho Lovage back!

Welcome to the following Smily1994 hope I can keep you interested

To my friend nobloodnofoul I hope all goes well with her story as well.

Ashleymassarophan1 thanks for adding me to your list and hope I prove worthy.

My computer ate this when it crashed so it took forever cause I had to start over and over but I have now won the battle against to pc. Hope you all love it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 11.

The flight attendant apologized to all the passengers that they had to switch planes so the seating would be different everyone is in blocks of four, pairs facing each other. Everyone re-picked their seats. John and Maria sat together with Randy, Sam and the Baby. Alanna was so young that Sam or Randy would have to hold her the entire flight.

"Can I hold her for a little while Sam?" Maria asked smiling.

"Of course you can Ria, she loves you." Sam unbuckled the baby pouch's strap from her back and handed the bundled up babe to her godmother.

Maria cradled Alanna against her chest. "Hi Baby doll" Ria cooed to her "Oh Johnny can you help me with the strap."

"Sure Gorgeous." John buckled the strap and adjusted it so Alanna would be comfortable in the pouch as they sat and buckled their seat belts for take off. John watched Maria talk to their godchild. Part of him wanted to hold both of them close and imagine Alanna was their own babe. He knew he loved Maria with all his heart but he hadn't thought about marriage and children till that moment and he found he wasn't panicking the way he would have with his exs. Maria was the one for him.

"Thanks Johnny" Maria settled in holding Alanna closer as the pilot announced their turn to take off.

Jeff seemed to be the only one who remembered Trish was a nervous flyer because when the seats were changed Jeff sat down right next to her and asked her if she was ok.

"Trish you sure you're alright?" he asked again as her breath became uneven.

"Yeah Jeff," Trish tried to smile she grabbed his hand and held on when she too heard the pilot announce their take-off. She chewed gum and tried not to panic as the plane went vertical.

Ashley noticed Jeff comforting Trish and knew that both of them had feelings for each other. They were pretty good at hiding them from others but she knew them both too well to miss the same signs those others would. Jeff was the kind of guy that was sweet and protective of everyone but the small sign Ash noticed was the way he was playing with her hair. Ash smiled and resisted the urge to poke her boyfriend and point out his brother's crush.

They had been on the flight for about an hour and only had two to go but Ash and Matt were using the fact that Matt's Ipod battery was low as an excuse to cuddle together and listen to Ash's. Matt kept thinking of how beautiful Ashes looked with her head resting on his shoulder and humming the song they were listening to. Her hair was tickling his neck.

John and Maria had given Alanna back to her parents and were enjoying a word search. "Oh, Johnny there is elimination, right there near your thumb."

John kissed Maria's forehead and replied "I see it Beautiful, nice work." He hugged her closer to his side and circled the letters then circled the next word he found. He kept looking when Maria leaned in to kiss his neck. "Mmm Baby if you don't stop I'll lose control."

Maria giggled and kissed his neck over again before whispering "Randy and Sam are asleep no one will ever know" She started to caress his thigh and kissed him sliding closer as she did.

John groaned and slid his girl right into his lap and kisses her passionately. He could feel her swaying her hips slightly so that she was rubbing the bulge in his pants. He was about to lose it when Alanna work up and started to cry. They had just enough time to sit in their own seats and pick up the pencil and word search book before Trish woke up and started comforting the baby. John took a deep breath and whispered in Maria's ear "that was close Gorgeous I was seconds from reaching up your skirt. You make me needy in a matter of seconds."

Maria held his hand and whispered too. "John, you are not the only one who is frisky at the moment. I wish we were alone, I'd show you."

Across the aisle; Trish was beaming over a piece of wax like paper "Jeff my tattoo is incredible! The symbols in the tree and the fae that look just like us, all of it, it's perfect! I can't wait to get it done." At that moment Jeff smiled glad that Trish loved his art enough to wear it on her skin forever. Trish lost herself in the beauty of the moment and kissed Jeff smack on the lips. She stopped only long enough to say "thank you it's the best gift ever" before kissing him again.

Jeff was so shocked that the first kiss he didn't respond but when she kissed him again he kissed her back lovingly. They slowly let go of each other and Trish's cheeks turned red as she realized she wasn't dreaming one of her favourite dreams and actually kissed Jeff.

Matt and Ash waited for Jeff's response with baited breath. They saw the whole thing; Trish getting caught up in the moment and bam!

Jeff licked his lips and stammered "Trish umm what was that? Don't umm get me wrong I'd love to do it again but I'm confused. Was thanks or more umm ya?"

Trish blushed "It was a kiss, did you say you wanted to do it again cause if we are being honest I'm hoping we will do that again?"

It was Jeff's turn to blush. "Trish we are so different but we can make this work if we decide we want to be together. I want to jump into this with both feet if you want to take my hand and jump with me." He held his hand out to her and waited to see if she would take it and him as odd as he is.

Trish reached over and took his hand and kissed him again. All the WWE stars and divas on the plane were clapping as they did. Trish had been so happy about the tattoo that she has been speaking pretty loud and had gotten their friends attention in time to watch the pair become a couple.

Matt and Ash took the opportunity to kiss while everyone was watching Jeff and Trish and wouldn't get caught. When everything had settled down and everyone were back in the seats, Ash said "I knew you two would be together, I'm so glad I won't have to rack my brain trying to set you up now." The four of them laughed.

Phil watched from his seat as John and Maria cuddled. His heart had dropped when the two held the baby again during the remainder of the flight. Maria had never looked at him with that look in her eyes. He didn't know how to feel, should he be upset, hurt or just pissed? He was snapped out of his thoughts by the seat belt sign coming on.


	12. Chapter 12

I once again find myself apologising for taking so long but I wanted it to be a good chapter not just something quick and easy.

Trishjeffhardy as always you make it worth it to write the next chapter. I hope this is worth the praise you always send me.

Ashleymassarophan1 you should love this chapter, need I say more? Lol.

LastWhiteRose to the romantic thanks

Livin on the EDGE, yes Phil is a heel in this one but he is not in this chapter. Hope you stay tuned cause you enjoy it.

Chapter 12.

Shawn laughed when Dave and Candy returned to their seats in front of his. He could tell exactly what the couple had been up to. Dave's shirt was wrinkled and the collar was stocking up on one side. Candy also looked mussed up.

Candy blushed even more when Shawn high-fived Dave. Rebecca leaned over and helped Candy comb and fix her hair up so no one else would notice. The pilot was announcing their turn to land and saved Candice from having to explain herself. It had been Dave's dream to join the mile high club and she loved him so she made his dream come true for him.

Trish was panicking again, landings and takeoffs were the worst. She was shaking like a leaf. She murmured "Jeff" and clutched his hand tightly.

"It's going to be over soon Sweetheart, just think about something else and take deep breaths." Jeff smile trying to reassure his new girlfriend. " I could sing that song by Nickelback for you the one you love so much, I remember the lyrics after you made me listen to it fifty times." He started singing 'I'd come for you'. "Just One more moment, that's all that's needed, like wounded soldiers in need of healing. Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding. Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it. I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground but it doesn't matter cause I made it up, forgive me now.  
Everyday I spend away, my souls inside out, gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow. By now you'd know that I'd come for you, no one but you. Yes I'd come for you but only if you told me to and I'd fight for you. I'd lie, it's true, give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you. I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing. My mind was closing, now I'm believing. I finally know what just what it means to let someone in, to see the side of me that no one does or ever will so if your ever lost and find yourself all alone. I'd search forever just to bring you home."

Trish buried her face against his neck and listen to his mesmerizing voice. She started to relax a little but she still jumped when the wheels touched the ground. It had only been a few minutes because Jeff had only enough time to sing half the song but it had felt like an hour.

When they had reached their gate, everyone grabbed their stuff and got off the plane. Maria did her thing and waited for all their friends to get of the plane and checked the seats and overhead compartments for any stray items. John just smiled when she finally grabbed his hand and led him of the plane.

Jeff and Matt both shouted for joy when they spotted their Dad and Shannon waiting for them. The boys hugged him tightly. Jeff Spoke first "hey Dad. You remember everyone right? This is my girlfriend Trish, that's Maria and John, then there's Randy and Samantha holding their daughter Alanna, David and Candice, Shawn and Rebecca, and Ashley."

Ash's expression broke Matt's heart. Before she had time to think about it the pang of not being introduced as Matt's girlfriend had hit her. Seeing it made Matt do something that wasn't part of the plan. "Correction Bro, Dad this is my girlfriend Ashley." He reached for her hand and held her close as she stared at him in total shock.

Everyone else looked shocked too but relieved as if 'finally' was stamped to everyone's forehead. She kept thinking, this wasn't how we were going to do this, as her heart swelled with joy.

Their dad just smiled at everyone and said "it's nice too see you all again and girls welcome to the family but if I may we can't live here in the airport so lets get the bags and cars and go home."

Jeff and Matt had been put in charge of going to rent the cars. Jeff yelled at Matt the whole way to the rental counter. "How the hell could you keep something like that from me Matt! You know how much I worried about you after the whole Adam Amy thing. We all love you Man and you kept it from us that you and Ash finally found happiness. How long have you been lying to me?"

Matt turned Jeff to face him. "Look Jeff we didn't mean to hide it its just we got together the morning Maria and John did. We didn't want to ruin their moment so we decided to wait to tell you guys. I know you were worried I love you all the more for it but I love her and today I saw how much it hurt her to hide so I did something about it. Jeff you are my brother I was going to tell you first. Just now I wasn't thinking; I just reacted. I was trying to get that heart broken expression off Ashe's face." Matt to a deep breath and just hugged Jeff. "I was worried about you too that you would never be happy again after the shit with Liz then you and Trish got together and I didn't want to ruin that either so I was going to tell you we got home. Ashes and I were going to trust you to keep our secret cause we wanted to take things slow and well I just blew it today. I'm pretty sure that if you stay mad at me that you and Ashes could team up and be mad at me together."

Jeff hugged Matt back and chuckled "I'm not mad anymore so Ash is on her own but Dude don't ever keep shit like that from me again! It hurt man. I tell you everything."

Matt cringed he knew it was true. "Sorry man."

Ash was trying to convince Maria to talk to her. She had been getting the silent treatment since they had gone to find Matt and Jeff to see if everything was ok with the car rental. That's when Maria heard Matt tell Jeff they were going to tell him so he could be their secret keeper. Maria was hurt that she wouldn't have been told like Jeff, that her best friend would have hid it from her as long as they hid it from everyone else other then Jeff. "Come on Mia you know I love you and that you are my best friend and that I wanted to tell you but you have John and I didn't want you to have to keep a secret from John when Matt and I planned to tell Jeff, he and Trish hadn't gotten together yet." It was a smooth lie on both their parts because she and Matt never intended to tell anyone; they were going to let Jeff think he had finally set them up.

Maria finally spoke to her "fine but you owe me at least a giant candy bar for this." She smiled at Ash and walked over to her guy best friend Jeff and asked him a question.

In about a half hour everyone had their rentals, directions and baggage. Jeff invited everyone to a BBQ that night so everyone drove off to get settled and get cleaned up, giving Jeff a chance to pick up the groceries.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been a long time coming and I'm sorry but we had a death in the family and it made writing hard to do. So thanks for your patience and understanding.**

**Xoxoxox**

**MaeXlovesCenaX**

**Chapter 13**

Jeff needed lots of food if he was going to feed everyone at the barbeque tonight so he dropped off Mia and John off at his place, showed them their room, grabbed Trish, and got into the car to go grocery shopping. 'Nancy's' was the place to go it was a homey place everyone in Cameron went to with a small bakery attached to the grocery store. Nancy and her son Alex were running it last time Jeff checked but he hadn't been in a while not since he had been home for his third suspension and the last straw between him and Beth. Lots of fans loved Beth and loved to rub in how no one would love a guy who risked his career and his girlfriend of 10 years over a buzz. Other fans thought that Beth should have stuck around this time too after all Jeff has been clean since. He had a serious look at his life after she left and he was sure that even though Trish could have any man she wanted he would be the best and cleanest he could be for as long as she wanted him. He smiled at her as he pulled into the parking lot.

Trish noticed how quiet Jeff was being while they drove so when he flashed her that heart melting smile of his, she was more than a little curious as to why he had been so caught up in thought. "What's going on in that head of yours Hardy?"

Jeff smiled again "you're calling me Hardy now hmm, nothing baby just thinking about a little bit of everything."

Trish smiled back and laughed a little "yes I called you Hardy cause its part of your name and cause it got your attention but I think sexy and baby suit you better Jeff. You sure nothing is wrong?"

Jeff nodded "Yeah Stratus Baby nothing is wrong." He laughed and got out of the car and walking over to get Trish's door for her. "Welcome to Nancy's it's a two for one deal here cause they have this awesome little bakery smack in the middle of the grocery store."

"Nice, so what do we need to get are we splitting up with a list each?" Trish asked as they walked in.

"It's about time you came to visit me Jeffery" Nancy yelled out when she saw Jeff and Trish walk through the door. Nancy watched WWE just to keep up to date on her boys from Cameron she even had their bios posted up by the cash, Matt's, Jeff's and even Shannon's old wrestling stats.

Jeff whispered "here we go that's Nancy she is the town's mother hen and is a little nosy" into Trish's ear before saying "hey there Nance, Nice to see you again." "I'm sure you recognized Trish, Baby this is Nancy she run this place and has been behind that counter ever since I can remember." Jeff smiled

Trish nodded and smiled "Hello Nancy nice to meet you." She squirmed a little under the watchful eyes of the woman behind the counter. She was obviously well respected here in Cameron and to be accepted you need to have locals like her like you.

Nancy looked at Trish with piercing green eyes and smiled "welcome to Cam Honey what can we do for you and Jeff today?"

Trish smiled from under Jeff's arm around her shoulders "Jeff is hosting a barbeque."

"Well you two get to that then. Jeffery, Alex is working the meat counter you make sure you go and say hi you hear." Nancy said as she wiped the counter and the cash with what looked like a bar rag.

Jeff looked a little confused but let it go as he walked over to the carts, grabbed one and pointed to chips on the opposite side of the first isle while he grabbed a few dips. By the time he and Trish had made it to the meat counter the cart was pretty full already. "Hey Alex, shit man I didn't think you could get any taller. Alex this is my girl Trish, Trish this is Nancy's oldest son Alex."

Alex looked up from the meat he was slicing and grinned. "Hey Jeff, yeah six three now. Man I know who she is I'm not blind. Nice to meet you in person Miss Status."

"Oh please call me Trish, nice to meet you too Alex." Trish smiled. "Um ok so we are hosting a barbeque for the crew so we are going to meet a whole bunch of meat."

Jeff nodded "yup, oh Alex if you are here and your mum is running the cash, who is working at the bakery?" Jeff said as he grabbed packages of meat Alex had started to hand to him.

"My girl, Meg, super sweet like her addiction. I swear I have never met more of a chocolate fanatic in my life but man can she bake like no body's business. She took over the bakery when she got back from a little culinary school a few miles from here. Anyways she bowled over my mom with some brownie cake and the rest is history." Alex shrugged his shoulders and handed Jeff yet another large package of meat "well I think that should be enough for about 20 people."

"Nice Man, thanks. See you around." Jeff waved as did Trish before they headed to the bakery for dessert. "He sounds really sweet on her" he said to Trish while laughing. "get it sweet on her."

Trish chuckled and lightly smacked Jeff "I got it" and stretched up onto her toes to kiss him as they reached the bakery side of Nancy's.

Jeff was about to ring the little bell on the counter when he noticed the woman that must be Meg, she wasn't very tall and was slender but looked curved in the right places. She was a red head with a pixie type haircut. She finally looked up from the fridge she was getting dough out of, "Hi, how can I…" that's when it hit her standing at her counter was Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus.

Trish smiled "I know that look Jeff she knows who we are."

Jeff chuckled "yup that is a definite 'oh my it's Jeff and Trish look'"

"Well to be honest yes it is that look, I know exactly who both of you are truth be told I'm more of a WWE fan than Alex is. Most find that weird cause I'm a girl but honestly I grew up watching it. So what can I get you Jeff and Trish? On hand I have my apple crumble cake, my brownie and fudge cake, some lemon tarts, a few dozen Madeleine cookies, an angel food cake and chocolate covered fruit oh and my chocolate chip cookies. That's if you are looking for dessert cause I have bread and bagels too."

"Wow, Alex wasn't kidding when he said you took over that's a lot of choice. I think we will take the brownie and fudge cake, the apple one 12 of each cookie, six lemon tarts and three of each fruit." Jeff grinned. "Think that will be enough Babe?"

Trish nodded yes and smiled "thanks Meg is all sound amazing"

"Thanks, sorry about before I tend to babble when nervous. I am making doughnuts tomorrow with the breakfast stuff if you guys need that too I could have Lex, oh um Alex to you guys, bring them over to you all when they are ready." Meg said while sort of blushing.

"that would be awesome Meg send me what you think I'll need for 18 people and charge it to my tab."Jeff said "and it was nice to meet you, thanks for still being a fan after everything."

"it was nice to meet you Meg, I wish and Alex all the best, thanks for your help." Trish waved bye as she and Jeff turned to leave.

"Thanks I was nice to meet you both, I never doubted you'd be back Jeff and I wish you and Jeff the same Trish. Come back soon Bye now." Meg waved back

Trish hugged Jeff while they put stuff into bags at the cash and snuck in a few kisses "I like this place Jeff"

"yeah it would be home without it, we're done here we got the dessert boxes, the packages of meat, snacks, paper plates, plastic utensils and drinks. Can you think of anything we are missing Trish?" Jeff asked before kissing her again.

"Nope we are good to go" she said. After packing all that into the car they finally went to get the party started.


	14. Chapter 14

**To Jariaforever and Radavis76 thank you for adding my story to your alerts every little read makes me prouder to writer this story.  
Also thank you to everyone who remained with it even though I went on hiatus do to family stuff thank you so very much.**

Chapter 14.

Trish went in rounded up the crew staying at Jeff's and everyone helped bring in the groceries from the car. Once it was all in John, started to pull out all the stops to make marinades and dry rubs for the various kinds of meat Jeff had bought. He always loved to cook but his brothers were known to give him heck about it but tonight he didn't even think to ask if he could help he just stepped in and did.

Maria smiled as she watched John deem himself in charge of preparing the meat for this evening. She knew he could cook after they had shared breakfast the day they became a couple but she didn't know he enjoyed it enough to have to do it on a large scale like this. "Need any help Johnny Honey?" Mia asked but was already boiling the water for her macaroni and potato salad and was pealing carrots and the potatoes already watching how easily he had set three types of meat to marinade already.

"Oh, um no thanks Mia Sweetie I got this, you can start making side dishes if you want" John replied without even looking up from the meat station he had set up on the kitchen table.

Maria giggled and kept cooking alongside her boyfriend. Neither of them noticed anything going on in the kitchen other than the dishes they were making and each other's presence. At one point Mia was sitting right next to John, their legs touching, as she cut the sweet potato fries that were going into a roasting pan with the chicken breasts John was adding a garlic butter of sorts to.

When John took a break to kiss Mia actually noticed the clock on the wall and realized they had been cooking side by side for an hour and a half and had said very little. It just seemed so natural to cook with Mia for him even though it wasn't their kitchen; they just seem to work in sync. He wasn't sure if Mia realized how much she had been turning him on either. She would taste something and make a cat like sound in approval or she would have to have some part of her skin touching his. At this very moment Mia was unconsciously rubbing her foot up and down his calf, god he was really starting to feel the need rising in him and she had no idea the effect she was having on him. John was just about to moan when Trish came into the kitchen.

"Oh guys you shouldn't have done all this by yourselves Jeff and I could have help out." Trish grabbed a piece of paper and sat down across from the couple at the table. "We should make a list of what is done and what needs to be done then go from there."

"The meat is marinated and ready to go onto the barbeque, Mia and I made the chicken breasts they are in the oven now and have about an hour to go. We also got the turkey burgers and the hamburger patties ready; they are in the fridge." John looked down at his girl as she leaned her head on his shoulder as they talked with Trish.

"I also got three of the side dished done as well I made sweet potato fries that are roasting with the chicken. I also made both macaroni and potato salad. I'm in the process of making paella as another dish but it is almost ready. The regular salad is ready too but I didn't put dressing on it I figured we should let everyone choose." Maria said as she continued to chop veggies and arrange them on a platter around three dip containers

"I feel totally guilty you guys did all that work there is nothing left to do but plate the chips and snacks and fire up the barbeque, since desert is already done too. "John, should we boil the ribs a bit before we put them on the barbeque?" Trish smiled at them as Jeff who was listening from the doorway came in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, we should." John said as he got up to start them.

"Man enough you are showing me up in front of Trish, I`ll start the ribs go relax and take Mia with you. Trish and I can handle the miniscule amount of stuff left to do." Jeff laughed as he practically had to shove the other couple out of his kitchen.

Both Maria and John laughed then Mia spoke "K, Trish there is a timer for the paella so if you could turn it off that would be cool oh and the timer on the microwave is for the chicken. If you guys need anything, let us know. " Mia held John's hand as they left the kitchen.

When John and Maria got to the room they are sharing for their stay in Cameron John pulled Maria tightly against his body hold her close. "Honey you were driving me crazy in the kitchen."

Mia looked at him worried "what did I do wrong?"

John laughed "nothing Honey but you were playing footsie with me at one point you got me all riled up". He kissed her showing her just how much he wanted her.

Mia said a breathless 'oh' when John finally broke the kiss. She smiled at him and pulled him into the bathroom with her. "Well we can't have you going crazy. How about we freshen up that should help" she said slyly as she turned to water and started to strip.

John just watched her frozen in awe as she finally stood before him naked wearing only the twinge of pink a blush had put on her cheeks. He watched as she nibble her bottom lips slightly nervously as she helped him strip. He couldn't keep his hands or lips of her anymore. They spent a hour in the shower and were very refreshed when they got out.

John nuzzled Mia's neck as he dried her with a large fuzzy towel both of the enjoying the afterglow. Mia whispered in John's ear that she could still feel her inner walls tingle. John groaned was about to drag Mia to bed when the doorbell sounded throughout the house. The crew was starting to arrive and they still had to get dressed. Both of the chuckled as they got dressed and went down to relax with their friends.

The barbeque was just beginning and slowly everyone one arrived. The smell of all the food was making Jeff's neighbours jealous for sure.

Matt was the one who got everyone up and dancing by getting his bass and Jeff's guitar. Shannon kept his drum kit in the giant shed Jeff used as a studio so the three boys started the backyard concert none of the crew would forget.

Trish remembered to ask Shan if he could do her Tat for her. They were set for the day after the Just Six Spaces concert. The night went on till slowly one by one each couple went to their own areas to enjoy each other more intimately. No one seemed to notice the shadow of a man that could be seen outside Jeff's back gate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys and Gals, I'm back sorry for the longest pause known to mankind I fought cancer so I hope that is excuse enough lol. I promise I'm better now and am trying hard to get chapters in the works. I hope this one does make you all to upset i swear it ends well. I needed a chapter that was touching so bare with me.**

Trish's Fears, Jeff's Dreams

Jeff was making Trish listen to every Just Six Spaces song known so that she would be somewhat familiar with them at the concert; after all she was his date. He paused the youtube video of Just Go because he noticed a small tear rolling down Trish's cheek. "Baby what's wrong?" he bent so he was on his knees in front of the chair Trish was sitting in looking into her eyes. He was holding her cheek against his palm since she tried to hide the tears.

When the song started she remembered all the what ifs and fears she had hearing Jeff sing the song at a time when she had so little hope that they would be together. Now it reminded her that some of those fears still ran through her mind. Would Jeff eventually think she was to different, would he figure out that she wasn't right for him, would they fall apart for the reasons their on screen romance had? She tried to hide the tears from Jeff because she was so afraid that if she voiced her fears he would reply that after thinking about it they were valid.

Jeff wouldn't let her hide from him he looked into her eyes and willed her to answer him as his worry and apprehension grew. "Trish, please Hon talk to me. You're scaring me."

Trish took a small breath and finally answered. "Jeff the last time I heard this song you were singing it in a pained tone just after Vince told us our on screen romance was being dissolved. I remembered the chorus. I looked the lyrics up Jeffery do you think I am so different that we won't last as a couple just like then? Do you Jeff, do you? Tell me the truth cause I'm scared; I am terrified that you truly think I would be better off without you for all the reasons the song lists."

Jeff was stunned; he remembered that moment in time. He remembered thinking that it was so unfair that he was such a mess back then cause he felt so inferior to the type of person he thought Trish deserved. "Trish, my Baby Girl, no. I used to think that I wasn't got enough cause I wasn't the man I wanted to be back then. I wanted to be clean for longer and be sure that when I finally admitted that I want forever with you that I would be able to take the possible rejection and not backslide. I believe you can`t truly love someone in less you can respect the person you are.`` Jeff sighed and kept watching Trish for signs that this wasn`t coming out wrong or that she was misunderstanding. When she just kept starring at him he continued. ``Trish, since then I spent every week setting a goal for myself to be a better me. I wanted to be the man you inspired me to be on screen. So many of our on screen clips were not scripted yet I wanted to be the guy you knew not the Jeff that lost himself in the various substances. I`m that guy now and thanks to the way you look at me when we talk even when we were just friends made me realize that we may be different but we are destined to be.``

The way he said they were meant to be made all of Trish`s fear crumble into nothingness. "Oh Jeff, I get it. You love me for me and know that we will not always have the same interest but when it counts we have all we need to make each other happy. I am glad I inspired you to be a 'you' you are proud of. I always thought you were artistic and astounding even when critics said that it was all just hype."

Jeff smiled in relief, she had understood. "Trish, I meant it when I said I want forever with you. I know this is way, too soon but I never was conventional. My Love would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Jeff took the small ring box from his pants pocket and put one knee up so he would be on one knee as is customary.

Trish looked at the ring confused but smiled and nodded yes. When she trusted her voice again she said yes and leaped into Jeff's arms not even giving him enough time to place the ring on her finger.

Jeff saw the confusion and whispered in her ear that he was going to ask at the concert tonight but after all that had been said it felt right at the moment to just ask now. This morning his dad had given him his mother's ring, telling Jeff that he could see it as they left the airport. His dad had seen the look he used to give his wife in all the couples at the airport but he knew Matt wasn't ready for that step just yet. Jeff realized when he drew Trish's tat that he was not only ready to ask her out but that he was already in his heart hers.

"Oh, Wow Jeffery we are engaged." Trish giggles before Jeff's kiss swallowed the sound. His hands were roaming her back and ribs in a sensual caress. They only broke the kiss to take a proper breath. Their second kiss was so passionate that Trish was sure they were going to make love on Jeff's living room floor. Jeff had her tank top up just under her breasts already and his hands were touching the skin he had revealed. Jeff was so lost in their kiss, he didn't even remember that she was sitting at his desk and he was still on his knees in front of her smack in the middle of an open plan living room.

Maria was about to go to the kitchen to figure out what to make everyone for lunch when she saw the couple in the living room. She quietly walked back upstairs and told John that she wasn't super hungry lunch could wait. John raised his eyebrow confused she had said she was starving then it hit him and he just chuckled and went back to the car magazine he was reading while Maria drew sketches of clothes she wanted to make.

Back in the living room Jeff had stood, lifted, and held Trish against him. Both of them were now topless and Trish's bra had been tossed aside. Both kept kissing without missing a beat while they started on each other's pants and underwear. Jeff started kissing down Trish's neck when they were both naked and explored her gorgeous body. He finally had to lay her down on the floor because he wanted to explore all of her and as it was he could only go as far as her breasts the way he had been holding her. Jeff made sure that his tongue had made her scream his name in orgasmic bliss before he couldn't take anymore and had to be inside her. He slid up; some of her juices still on his lips as he looked into her eyes and placed himself at her entrance.

Trish looked into his eyes as her finally entered her to the hilt and kissed him. As he began to move she could swear it was as if the earth was moving too. Eventually it felt like they were lost in a whirlwind of pleasure as the strokes got faster and their peaks looming closer. The last words Trish said before she climaxed was I love you Jeff. Jeff came seconds after. When they were laying on the floor still connected and trying to catch their breath Jeff finally had enough air to reply I love you too Trish.

Both still glowing Jeff moved enough to see the time displayed on the dvd player. "Oh man, Trish it's almost 3:30. My brother and Ash will be here to get us for supper before the concert at 6:30 and none of us have had lunch yet."

Trish gasped "OMG, no way. It's amazing we weren't caught Mia and John could have needed something and we have been um busy for quite a while." Trish got up and started to get dressed. Jeff did as well. When they were both ready and searching the fridge, John came down and joined the in the kitchen with a sly smile on his face.

Jeff noticed him and the smile and realized Marie and John had known and left them some privacy. John smiled a loving smile as Maria came down assuming it was safe since john hadn't come back up. Trish missed the sly smile as she was still searching the fridge. Maria asked "what's for lunch guys?"

Trish finally looked up and answered "um barbecue leftovers soon ok?" Maria nodded. They got everything they wanted and ate together in the kitchen talking about their plans for later. "you excited about the concert you guys?" Maria asked. They made small talk about random things till Maria couldn't hold it anymore. "Jeff why is Trish wearing a ring already and why are you two acting like you did just get engaged?"

John looked closer at Trish's hand sure enough there was a ring there. He knew that Jeff and Mia are best friends so the fact that she was surprised meant that she was in on the plan and that this wasn't it.

"Sorry Maria, I would have told you the change of plan if i had the chance but this was sudden but it felt right." Jeff said hoping she wouldn't be too upset for being left out of the loop. He and Maria had talked after his dad gave his the ring about how he should propose and if it was truly too soon. Both had agreed Jeff had found his match made in heaven.

"Awe no worries Jeffy, we were brainstorming about how none of it was set in stone. I just wish I had got to see her reaction when you asked" Maria said as she leaned against John. "Anyways congrates you two I'm so happy for you!" Maria squealed and got up and hugged them both followed by John. "Yea guys, Congratulations!"John said as he also hugged them. The doorbell rang announcing the arrival of Ash and Matt. The congratulations continued until they had to leave for supper and the concert.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A Concert and a Break

The couples arrived at the 'Just Six Spaces' concert still all pumped up from Trish and Jeff's engagement. Ashley was so happy for them and was glad that Matt wasn't as unconventional as Jeff because as much as she loves Matt, she is definitely not ready to be engaged yet. She noticed the band's road crew setting up while everyone arrived. The microphones were set up and a technician was doing one last sound check. The band was small and hadn't played in a long time so they didn't have the regular fuss like opening bands or major sound checks.

Jeff was holding Trish's hand when the announcer went to center stage and introduced the band. Ashley was jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar high while Matt chuckled and tried to keep a hold of her waist. It was a nice night in Cameron but it was October so everyone was wearing hoodies or light jackets. The venue was a natural amp theatre that the town had made into an open air stage for events like this one. They took a seat on the benches as the band said hi and started the opening notes to their song `Found`. If they wanted to stand they had room but this wasn`t the type of band where they needed a mosh pit or anything.

To impress her new fiancé, Trish sang along to the song in a whisper so only him and her friends could hear. Jeff kissed her, he was excited that he could share this with her and that she wouldn`t be totally bored to death.

Back at Jeff`s place John and Maria were cuddling as John was looking at a classic car magazine and Maria was on her laptop blogging to her fans. She couldn`t blog about her and John cause their relationship was scheduled to be announced on TV. She was blogging about how she loved going to the ring with John and that she was going to make a new outfit because she intended to do it again. The only sound around them was the music Maria was posting with her blog and their breathing in till a loud crashing sound came from downstairs.

Phil had been outside yesterday when Maria had suggested she and John shower together. He heard her ask since they had left the window open. He knew more than that happened since it took them almost two hours to get out. He was so mad that if cartoonists had to draw him there would be steam coming out of his ears. He saw the rock and without thinking picked it up and hurled it through a window in Jeff`s living room as he muttered about how she is supposed to be with him not John and that he wouldn`t let this happen before walking away from the house with a shattered window.

John told Maria to stay in the bed away from the window and to call the cops that he is going to check out what the noise was. Once John got downstairs, he saw the shattered window and could hear the sirens. He checked if anyone broke in then waited for the cops. He called out to Maria "Babe its ok it's just a broken window but no one is here I don't think they were trying to break in. It was probably kids just playing a prank."

John held Maria as the cops asked them questions "Officer, Maria and I are visiting for the week this is Jeff Hardy's home but he is at a concert tonight, do I have to interrupt his engagement party of sorts?".

"No John, will just need him to come by the station for the report for his insurance. Your gut seems right probably some neighborhood kids running amuck but it's strange the kids in this area all love Jeff. I knew who you and Maria are and that this is Jeff's place. We all watch wrestling in this area." The cop scratched his head. "Maybe it was an accident and they ran because they were afraid that Jeff and their parents would be disappointed. I'll let you two get back to whatever and i will have the guys board up the window and get out of your hair. This is my card if you have any questions, just call and remind Jeff he has to come by the station in the morning" the officer walked away yelling orders at the other guys in the room. John sent Mia back to their room so she didn't get cut on any glass as he helped the cops carry in the boards and sweep up the glass on Jeff's hard woods.

John went back up once everything they could do tonight was done. "Hey Beautiful; so everything is done but just in case wear slippers when you go in the living room just in case we missed some glass, ok?" Maria nodded yes.

Maria got into bed but was too upset to sleep even with John holding her. She just couldn't help the feeling that the window was no small children's prank. She has visited Jeff often as one of his best friends, she couldn't help but think about how loved he is by the kids in this area and that none of them would harm his house.

John looked at Maria and could tell she was upset. "Babe you need rest, I know tonight was scary but the cops will do everything they can and the alarm is set and everyone will be home from the concert soon. There is safety in numbers right plus I will always protect you. Please just try and sleep for me".

Just as John said that; Jeff, Matt, Ashley and Trish arrived at the house. John went down to explain the situation and to find out if they enjoyed the concert. Maria went down and hugged everyone. She was relieved that they had fun.

"The concert was great and even though my window was broken at least it wasn't another house fire and you and Mia are all good." Jeff said. No one even thought of CM Punk as they went to bed.


End file.
